


救赎第一部27章

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	救赎第一部27章

第27章   
　　“凤娃。”丹朱定定看着那火红的小凤凰，险些连眼珠子都瞪了出来。这会儿别说面前坐的是润玉了，哪怕太微复生他都懒得施舍一个眼神。“你把凤娃怎么了，快将他放出来。”  
　　虽然灵珠的结界他抬手就能破，但又怕润玉设了别的禁制，倘若贪图一时之快而伤了凤娃，他会后悔一辈子。  
　　“昨日……因旭儿身子不适，我多给了他些灵力，今日他便成了这副模样。”润玉将灵珠托在掌心上空，“我问过岐黄仙官，没想到连他都束手无策，因此只能来请教叔父。”  
　　“一派胡言，肯定是你……”丹朱忽然想到了什么，满脸怒色，“凤娃属火，你属水，你给他灵力做甚。难道……”他连声音都颤抖了，“难道凤娃受了重伤？”  
　　越想越悲，一把从润玉手中抢过灵珠，母鸡护崽样的抱在怀里。“凤娃啊，你真是命苦，有那一对爱生是非的爹娘，还有这么个黑心的兄长。我的凤娃啊……”  
　　“叔父真是凡间话本看多了。”润玉忍着气道：“劳烦您将眼泪收一收，先看看旭儿如何。”说完收了结界，又将一道灵力弹入旭凤体内，让他睡得更沉。  
　　丹朱小心翼翼的捧着凤凰小小的身躯，将脸颊贴在绒羽上蹭来蹭去，“凤娃啊凤娃，叔父终于能抱一抱你了。你还是现在这个样子最可爱……”一句话还没说完，一道灵力就打了过来。  
　　虽不痛，但也难受得紧。  
　　“润玉，你干什么。”他怒喝。  
　　润玉冷笑，“叔父再啰嗦，本座就将旭儿带回去，永生永世不让你再见一面。”  
　　这话实在太有威慑，丹朱只得不情不愿的用灵力查探起来。  
　　片刻之后，他收了术法，“凤娃无事。”转头怒视润玉，连娃娃脸都变得狰狞起来，“凤娃怎会有孕？”  
　　润玉勾唇浅笑，“孩子是我的。”  
　　丹朱怒不可遏，要不是顾及手中的小凤凰，早就用法杖朝他头上招呼过去了。饶是如此，也气得浑身颤抖，嘴唇哆嗦得说不出话来。  
　　“叔父放心，他日我定会倾尽全力，让旭儿风光大婚，绝不辜负他。”润玉送出一道灵力，将凤凰裹在灵珠中收了回来。  
　　丹朱被他的话惊呆了，猝不及防之下竟没来得及拦一拦。  
　　“既叙完了旧，便该言归正传了。”润玉眸光一沉，“旭儿为何会变成这副模样？”  
　　“还不是因为你？”丹朱打不过润玉，又抢不回凤凰，只能气得满殿乱转。“凤娃以男儿之身孕育，本就辛苦异常，何况怀的还是……”  
　　润玉立刻追问，“怀的是什么？”  
　　丹朱冷哼一声，“天机不可泄露。怎么，天帝要严刑逼供吗？”  
　　“不敢。”丹朱虽然言语荒诞，行事不羁，可只要涉及天道，他便会一字不吐。“那旭儿……”  
　　“如今仙胎不稳，凤娃本已将大半灵力用在了孩儿身上，谁知你又横插一脚，度了这么多灵力过去。水火相撞，凤娃已无力维持人身，只得退回幼崽模样。等他灵力增长了，自然便能复原。”  
　　“那……”润玉将口边的话咽了下去。  
　　丹朱冷笑，“你想将自身灵力给凤娃，可惜啊可惜，就算你想给，也得看凤娃想不想要。”  
　　润玉微怒，抿唇不语。  
　　丹朱难得看他吃瘪，暗笑不已。等戏看得差不多了，润玉也快要拂袖而去了，才慢悠悠的道：“其实并非无法可解。你找个灵根属火的，灵力充沛的仙家给凤娃度气，你再用灵力护住仙胎，不就两全其美了吗？”  
　　润玉大喜，长长一揖，“多谢叔父。”  
　　天界众仙云集，火系灵根之人更不知凡几。虽不如旭凤充沛，却也勉强能用。  
　　自那日起，润玉便将凤凰带在身边，寸步不离。  
　　凤凰非梧桐不止。  
　　润玉便在璇玑宫庭院内种下梧桐，陪他居于树上。  
　　凤凰非练实不食。  
　　润玉便亲手采摘竹实，喂他吃下。  
　　凤凰非醴泉不饮。  
　　润玉便捧来最甘冽的清泉，给他饮下。  
　　一日复一日，凤凰与他也渐渐亲近起来，甚至愿意飞下梧桐卧在他枕畔。  
　　润玉看书时，他便蹲在肩头歪着脑袋啾啾两声。偶尔不小心睡着，一骨碌滚下去，润玉便让他躺在掌心继续睡。  
　　润玉写字时，他便拢着翅膀尖仰着小脑袋蹲在一旁瞧着。偶尔起了兴致，用短短的尾羽蘸了墨汁，在纸上拖出长长的痕迹。  
　　润玉在池边小憩时，他便从肩头跳到腿上，再从腿上跳到手中。等到跳累了，便自顾自的在男人怀中找到最舒适的位置，安安静静的睡着了。  
　　池水不浅，凤凰太小。自那一次落水后，润玉便化出龙尾铺在水面，既能让小凤凰玩得尽兴，又能防他落入水中。  
　　桥上月如银盘，桥下月影如璧。银龙似玉，凤凰似火，相伴入眠，当真岁月静好。  
　　不知过了多少年，凤凰渐渐褪去绒毛，换上五彩霞羽。他的鸣叫清脆悦耳，他的羽冠金光闪耀。当他从空中飞过时，百鸟必围绕起舞。  
　　天帝与凤凰出入相随，亲密无间，天界关于大婚的传言喧嚣尘上，邝露终于忍不住了。  
　　“近来天界盛传陛下即将大婚，此流言荒谬至极，邝露恳请陛下止息谣言，整顿纲纪。”  
　　“不是谣言。”润玉将笔放下，一边浏览一边道：“待旭儿复原，本座便举行大婚。”  
　　邝露这一惊非同小可，“大婚？和谁？”  
　　润玉目光柔和，“自然是和旭儿。”  
　　邝露脸色一白，“陛下与魔尊势不两立，当日将他囚禁与寒冰地牢，不杀，是陛下仁慈。后来魔族进犯，陛下将之软禁于璇玑宫，不杀，是不想授人以柄。但是……但是陛下怎能与之大婚？”  
　　“为何不能？”润玉脸上笑意一点一点收了起来，看向邝露的眼神已不带一丝温度。  
　　邝露声声泣血，“陛下难道忘了他是魔尊？纵然如今失了记忆，但他终有一日会想起，到时陛下该如何自处？”  
　　润玉手中微一用力，那张刚写好的字立刻化作点点荧光，缓缓飘散。  
　　这段时光太美好，他沉醉其中，仿佛又回到了那段无忧无虑的时日。那时他还是夜神大殿，旭凤也仍是火神殿下，他们日日相伴，无话不说。没有锦觅，没有上一辈的恩恩怨怨……  
　　“本座自有应对之法。旭儿既已变回火神殿下，那他一辈子就只会是火神殿下。”他凝视邝露，“我既踏上了这条路，不论他人如何置评，我也绝不回头。”  
　　“陛下，您就……”  
　　“邝露，这段日子你太累了，大婚事宜就不用你费心了。”润玉拂袖而去，七政殿内只留邝露委顿于地。  
　　夜风微凉，露水深重。他本是夜神大殿，也早已习惯了昼伏夜出，只因久不布星值夜，竟连这等幽寒都受不住了。  
　　他缓缓走向寝宫，袍袖拂过花枝，落下点点水珠。  
　　是了，任凭是谁，在享受了凤凰毫不保留的温暖后，还能再去习惯幽冷孤寂的长夜吗？  
　　“噍——”一声清鸣划破天际。  
　　他抬眸望去，一只凤鸟裹在光芒中朝他飞来。  
　　双翼轻轻挥动，带起一条条无形的风带，在光束中缠绕、攀升。  
　　修长的尾羽舒展，随着凤鸟的舞动，闪烁流光，似有星辉凝聚其上。  
　　黑暗被驱散，周遭一切渐渐明晰起来。  
　　凤凰绕着他盘旋，一条条光带犹如云彩般倏忽聚合。  
　　他凝视着凤凰，抬手抚上他的羽冠。凤凰垂眸，眼中尽是温柔缱绻。  
　　这一夜他做了个美梦。  
　　他于忘川河畔陈兵百万，却不再是为了锦觅。他降下云端，遥遥对魔尊伸出手，“旭儿，随我回天界。我愿以六界为聘，迎你为后。”  
　　一身黑衣的魔尊收起陨魔杵，一步步向他走来，欣然应允，“好。”  
　　他笑着醒来，痴痴看着枕畔的凤凰。  
　　“旭儿，我也曾爱过，爱到骨子里，患得患失，求而不得。有一天忽然就冷了，只剩下仇恨，嫉妒，胜负心，最后扭曲到连我自己都觉得恶心。我这一生无论如何都逃不过被人遗弃的命运，回头，只剩下一片狼藉，以及孤零零的御座。”  
　　他靠过去，听着凤凰浅浅的呼吸，“幸好一切还来得及，旭儿，只要你活着，一切便还来得及。”  
　　凤凰动了动，慢慢睁开了眼睛。  
　　“噍——”  
　　他吐出一团火焰，火光灼灼，将璇玑宫映得宛如白昼。  
　　“这是……”润玉几乎不敢相信，他怔怔看着烈焰消散，现出一支金色翎羽。  
　　凤凰叼住那根翎羽，将它放在润玉手中。  
　　我的寰谛凤翎只此一根，将来是要给心仪女子的，可不能给兄长啊！  
　　润玉用力握住那根翎羽，“旭儿，你现在将它给了我，是否……是否表示我就是你的心仪之人？”  
　　凤凰温柔的看着他。  
　　他喜极而泣，“你赠我寰谛凤翎，我自然要将逆鳞赠予你。”他从心窝处拿出那片龙鳞放在凤凰面前，笑道：“如此，我们便真的两情相悦了。”  
　　凤凰低下头，趴在了床上。  
　　咦，是不好意思了吗？  
　　润玉也随他一同趴在了床上，此时的他已被柔情环绕，哪怕是静静看着凤凰都觉得无比美好。  
　　忽然凤凰发出一声凄厉的鸣叫，一团明亮的火焰从羽中窜出，霎时将他裹在火球里。  
　　“旭儿？”他顾不得焰火灼热，伸手去抱凤凰。  
　　凤凰却已振翅飞起，烈焰充斥殿内，整座璇玑宫变成一片火海。爆裂声越来越大，光芒越来越盛，刺得润玉睁不开眼。  
　　“旭儿，你怎么样？”他从未这般慌乱过，几次想冲上去，却都被狂涌的气流冲开。  
　　“陛下当心。”很多人冲了进来，将他往外面拉。  
　　他挥袖拂开众人，试图用水灵之力扑灭火焰。  
　　但浩大的水流一碰到烈焰，悉数化作了袅袅水汽。  
　　这到底是什么火，难道是凤凰的涅槃之火？  
　　他瞳孔一缩，旭儿怎会在此时涅槃。  
　　还没等他想出应对之策，只听小凤凰终于克制不住发出一声痛喊，那团比太阳还明亮的火焰猛的炸开。  
　　众人被那气浪震得往后倒飞出去，即便润玉灵力充沛，却也被震得踉跄后退。  
　　火焰之中，一只巨大的凤凰幻影腾空而起。  
　　“旭儿？”  
　　润玉仰头看着那幻影，全不顾衣摆已被火舌缭绕。  
　　“噍——”小凤凰发出一声清亮的鸣叫，挥动双翅朝那幻影飞去。  
　　轰隆一声，幻影自虚空而下，瞬间隐没在小凤凰的身体中，  
　　“旭儿！”润玉发出一声嘶喊。  
　　滔天大火骤然一收，紧接着被迅速吸走，须臾之间完全隐没在呼啸的空气中，仿佛什么都没有发生过。  
　　大殿之中只剩下一团火焰，近似于白，焰尾发出幽幽蓝光。  
　　火焰之中的身影不断扭曲，拉长。最后轰的一声，焰火消散。凤凰消失了，取而代之的是一个全身赤裸的男子。  
　　他的皮肤上还残留着片片金羽，那些羽毛缓缓化成衣衫，将他包裹起来。  
　　“旭儿……”  
　　润玉的声音战栗着，听起来嘶哑而怪异。他走到旭凤身前，跪下来，向他伸出手。  
　　他的手白皙修长，五指微微伸展，这个动作是如此的毫不设防又坚定不移，恍惚间竟然有种非常安心、可以依靠的感觉。  
　　“……”旭凤看着他，目光从茫然到专注。  
　　润玉温柔的看着他，耐心等待着。  
　　不知过了多久，旭凤终于伸出手，与他握在了一起。  
　　润玉一把抱住旭凤，将他紧紧拥在怀里。  
　　那是一个毫无距离、紧密炙热的，仿佛连骨血都要融合在一起，仿佛从此连为一体再不分离的拥抱。  
　　“润玉。”旭凤轻轻的，将头靠在了他的肩上。  
　　


End file.
